


An Unexpected New Member

by Tsuh



Series: 30 minutes Multifandom prompts [5]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Android is a softie, F/F, Five found a puppy, Fluff, Space Stations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: Prompt - Finding a puppy on the side of the road- - - - -Five was just supposed to buy some items, instead she brought back to the Raza a little puppy.





	An Unexpected New Member

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lot of fluff because Five and Android, and now add a little puppy => too much fluff

Five was running. She still had the hope the other members of the Raza didn’t notice she was still on the station. It was a long time since they had time on their own. Three did not really want to let her alone but she was gone before he convinced the other it was too dangerous. The galactic corporations were not as present in this part of the space as others so she had wandered around the station. It was a pretty station and one could forget it was not a planet. There was trees along the roads and she even found a fountain ! She had lost track of time and soon she was late. Ten minutes were not too much. Two would not be too upset and, maybe, she did not even noticed she was not on board at the same time as the others.

“Five ?”

She stopped when she heard the voice behind her. “Yes Android ?”

“Something’s wrong ? You’re late and,” she hesitated, “I was worried something had happened to you”

“Nothing’s wrong Android, I was just going to my room to let the things I bought on the station”

“Oh, can I see them ?”

How could she refuse her anything when she asked like that ? Sometimes Android just looked like a kid discovering the world. It was so easy to forget she could turn into a deadly weapon in an instant.

“Well... you know. I just bought the usual things. Some papers, techs and... other things” She tried to avoid Android but she was on the way and did not move. She started to be suspiscious.

“Is there anything you want to tell me ? You know if there any problem I can help you fix it ? It’s my duty as the Android of the Raza”

“No, no, no, no, there’s nothing you can do !” Five answered immediatly, a little too fast to be believable.

“Has your bag just moved ?” She came closer and took the bag before Five could avoid it. “There’s noises in there ?”

Android looked confused. Five was scared of her reaction and tried to explain herself before the bag was opened. “You see he was alone on the road. He was lost and he reminded me the me before the Raza. At least me after we’d lost our memories... It’s so hard to explain” She was speaking as fast as she could. “I heard him, he looked so miserable that I could not let him there. And then I saw this kid throwing stones at him. I had to take him.”

Android was puzzled. She had now a little ball of fur in her arms. She did not know what to do with it. “So... you bring this in the Raza ?”

“Yeah...” Five was no more sure of her decision. “It’s just a puppy ! I’ll take care of him. you wouldn't even know he’s here. And he could be useful... Just imagine three trying to resist him ! He can’t say no to me.” “Well, if you say so. After all it’s not me you have to convince, it’s Two the leader of this crew”

Five tried to retrieve the little dog but Android started to walk to her quarter, the puppy still in her arm. At a moment she turned toward the infirmary, Five was following her, smiling. She loved when Android said she was just the Raza’s Android but at the same time showed more mercy than most human being they’ve encountered. Now Android was cooing at the little boy trying to calm him down while she was finishing the check up.

“You know you’re a lucky boy ? There’s nothing wrong with you except for some lost fur. Now we need to fed you and give you a name. Then I’ll give you back to mummy”

Five could not hold her smile and the fondness overwhelming her. Whatever Android could said she was so much more “human” now than the first time they fought her. Each day passing was a new discovery. They still had so much to learn about each others and surprisingly Android was one of them.

“What do you think of Chocolate ?” she heard Android ask to the puppy. “I discovered I loved chocolate thanks to your new mummy. You know, she loves drinking hot cocoa when there are no one to see her ? And there’s so many little things I could tell you about her but later. For now you need to gain strength and so you need to eat and sleep. Do you want a pillow or a blanket ? may be both... I need to search information about your kind.” Five could just watch the scene and keep smiling. Android talking to a dog she had just found, giving him a name and finally looking at her. Her smile was beautiful. How someone could say she was just an object ? Five was not one of these peoples, not when she witnessed instants like those. “Yes, Chocolate it would be ! What do you think of this Five ? Do you like it ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! If you notice any mistake or mispelled word, please tell and I'll correct them


End file.
